Moments
by Pandagirl66
Summary: Short prompts, Random fluff. Not the best or anything, but there. In case anyone's as malec starved as I am after reading CoLS.


**I can't really promise anything about these. They are all random prompts I picked up. I combined my absolute two worst abilities- prompts and romance. For practice. So who knows what you'll find here. I didn't give myself any specific limits or perameters, so…yeah. And malec-ness is totally a word.**

20 prompts of malec-ness

1. First kiss

Alec would never forget his first kiss with Magnus, the way their lips mad melded together and electricity that had sparked through him. Yet it was really an unremarkable kiss, because he felt the same melting and tingling every single time Magnus kissed him.

2. Final

Just as Alec had not , on the night of that fateful party known that it was the first, that he had crossed the line, the one that separated his memories into Pre-Magnus and Post-Magnus, he had no idea when the final day came and, as he looked at Magnus for the last time, nothing had seemed more unfair.

3. Numb

After his eight hundred plus years, Magnus had experienced a number of feeling and emotions. More than most people could imagine. He had imagined that when he finally lost Alec- and it would happen in time- there would be pain. Terrible anguish. Tears and anger. Nothing had prepared him for the truth, for the terrible numbness welling up inside of him and making him feel hollow.

4. Broken Wings

Alec, of course, had always known that Shadowhunters were part Angel. He had grown up with the stories of Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter just like all of the other nephilim children. He'd never _felt_ like he was part angel, though. There was nothing holy or heavenly about him, for sure. Only now, walking dismally away from the little girl who had killed Camille and robbed him of the chance for vengence could he imagine the broken wings on his back.

5. Melody

Magnus lay half-asleep, curled around his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

"Alec," he murmered, "sing me a song…"

"No way, I don't even know any songs."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Sing one of the songs from that movie I made you watch yesterday. Pleasssssse?"

"_Fine_." Alec cleared his throat.

" I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid…"

6. Believable

"So you told him that you _fell_? On your _neck_?"

Alec nodded. "What was I supposed to say? I don't think he believed me, anyway."

Magnus snorted. "Imagine that."

7. Speak

Magnus shook Alec awake gently. "Are you alright?"

Alec blinked drowsily and ducked his head. "Just a nightmare."

"And you're okay? You sure?"

Alec rolled over onto his side. "Yeah. Just…keep talking."

"What?"

Alec shifted slightly. "Keep talking, okay? I like…listening to your voice…"

Magnus laid an arm casually around his boyfriend.

"Good, that's easy. Talking I can do. Did I ever tell you about the time I turned Chairman Meow orange? It's a long story…"

8. Addicted

Warlock immunities were truly a wonder to behold. Magnus could drink without ever worrying about being an alcoholic, smoke cigarettes with getting hooked on nicotine, and pretty much whatever else he wanted to do. Yet, when he dove for the phone, desperate for an update from Alec after five days of no communication whatsoever, Magnus wondered briefly if he was as immune to addictions as he liked to think he was.

9. Heartbeat

He would never admit it, but some nights after sex, Magnus liked to stay awake and lay in the dark, listening to Alec's steady heartbeat reverberating in his chest and pretend that it would never stop beating.

10. Semantics

Alec stared blearily out the window at the rising sun and stirred his coffee.

"Do you ever feel bad about stealing this stuff from Starbucks?"

Magnus shrugged. "You call it stealing, I call it collecting on what the world owes for making it so much more fabulous with my mere existence."

11. The End

"Magnus, I can't handle it anymore. It's too much."

"But Alec-"

"This has to end."

"Alec, darling, I really don't think-"

"I mean it, Magnus."

Magnus let out a long, resigned sigh. "But you look so _cute_."

"No. You are _not_ buying my clothes for me anymore."

12. Bite

"Ow!"

"What is it?"

"You bit me!"

"Are you complaining?"

"…No."

13. Afterlife

"Do you believe in an afterlife?" Alec asked quietly, his head in Magnus's lap.

Magnus played absently with Alec's hair. "I suppose so. I mean, there are angels and demons, aren't there? Though perhaps I would be better off not believing in one. I can't imagine I'd end up on the bright, happy side. What about you? Heaven and hell is sort of in your job description, right?"

Alec sighed and cuddled up tighter against Magnus. "Sometimes, I hate my job."

14. Neglect

Sometimes, when Magnus was watching Alec sleep, he would think that so many things about him and his personality were results of neglect. He was blunt and straight-forward out of necessity because it was so rare that people listened to him talk. He was quiet and anti-social out of habit, because people often ignored or passed him over. And then Magnus would think that it really didn't matter how Alec became the person he is, only that it was him and Magnus loved him.

15. Haunted

Every now and then, Alec felt haunted. Haunted by the battles he'd fought and the people he'd seen die. By his little brother that would never get to grow up. Then he would catch Magnus looking at him with a sad, indescribable expression, and it would remind Alec that, soon enough, he would be the haunter rather than the haunted.

16. Run

Alec walked down the dark street, feeling brave enough to interlock his fingers with his boyfriend's. Suddenly, Magnus tilted his head toward him and whispered, "Run!"

Alec looked around feverishly. "Why? Is something following us?"

Magnus chuckled. "No, silly. Just…run."

Alec found this request on of the oddest ones Magnus had made, which was certainly saying something, but he had learned long ago that it was easier to just go with it. So, he ran. They ran all the way back to Magnus's apartment and then leaned against the door, heaving.

"What…was that for?" Alec panted.

Magnus shrugged. "Fun."

And, strangely, it had been.

17. Naked

Alec stood in Magnus's doorway, blinking profusedly.

"Why in the world are you not wearing any clothes?"

Magnus shrugged. "I figured it would be you."

"What if it hadn't been?"

"Well, then it would have been some other soul's lucky day, huh?"

18. Wishing

Alec had stopped bothering with wishes years ago. Wishing was pointless, a waste of time. But they were on a date, one of their rare ones that didn't involve demons or blood on any level, in a beautiful park. So, when Magnus tossed him a coin and told him to make it into the fountain, he didn't argue. He just tossed into the water and wished for more perfect days.

19. Happy birthday to You

Alec's calm, pleasant sleep was invaded by the sound of ridiculously cheerful, off-key singing.

" Hap-py birthday to youuuuuuu."

Alec ignored it in the hopes that it would go away.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

Alec buried his head under the blankets, but the singing still wouldn't leave him alone.

" Happy Birthday dear Aleccccccccccccccc!"

Finally, Alec yanked the covers off his head and sat up, coming face to face with a grinning Magnus holding…a cake?

"Happy birthday to you!" he finished cheerfully, "good morning, sleepyhead. And how are you?"

"Fine. Except I'm tired. Exhausted, actually. And it's not my birthday."

Magnus's smile didn't waver. "I know! I just needed something festive to sing when I gave you this." he held out a cake with a message written in tiny, artful icing letters, probably made by magic, that said, _Congrats for surviving another demon hunt_.

"Magnus, come on." Alec groaned, flopping back down on the bed. But he couldn't help smiling, too.

20. Tomorrow

"I keep thinking about us. That I could be killed tomorrow- it's even likely, with my job- but you have all these endless days stretched out in front of you, neverending. I can't be there for all of them. Not even for half of them."

Magnus was silent for a long time. Finally he said. "I can't tell you that you're wrong, because you aren't, and I can't say that everything will be fine, because it probably won't. But I can tell you that even if tomorrow is all we get, it's worth it. Worth all those other days combined."

**I hope that wasn't, like, a total waste of your time. Even if it was I would realllllly appreciate a review. Seriously.**


End file.
